


Unrequited

by roseforthethorns



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post Spectre, Unrequited Love, not a fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: Q knows falling in love with James Bond won't be good, but it doesn't stop him trying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I said I needed unrequited love. Timetospy said go for it and sent me this:
> 
> Do it. Make him suffer. Or not suffer, as the case may be. 'He knew it was ridiculous, and he had always told himself that there was never any hope. The man was straighter than a fucking ruler. Not to mention that he was technically the man's superior and that would be awkward for all involved. But he couldn't quite help falling for the charismatic blond with the ice-blue eyes.'

It's Moneypenny who tells him the news, and Q isn't entirely prepared for just how much it hurts.

“There was an accident… instantaneous… no survivors…”

Q feels her hand on his shoulder and is vaguely aware of watching her leave. He sits down at his desk and realizes he isn't breathing. Q gasps for air, and everything hits him at once.

It's not like he ever expected anything in return, but damn it, he couldn't help himself! Charisma oozed from every pore in the agent’s body, and those ice-blue eyes, eyes that seemed to see straight through him. The man must've known how Q felt, must have seen it. He was a bloody secret agent for Christ’s sake, but then again, maybe not. James Bond, ex-Royal Navy, straight as the proverbial post, and that, more than anything, tears at Q’s heart.

He’d had to watch from afar as James flirted and seduced woman after woman, hopped into the bed, finally, of someone thirteen years his junior. Sure she was clever and pretty and blond, _she_ being the operative word in that statement. Q wonders if he's morbid enough to look through the crash photos.

The hardest part had been Bond’s flirting. All he had to do was smirk and Q melted inside. It took everything for his hands not to shake when handing Bond his kit. Sometimes their fingers would brush and Q would allow that dangerous bloom of hope. Not even twenty-four hours later James would be in some bint’s bed. Then he would return with that fucking smirk and a busted gun, and Q would fall again.

He always fell.

His eyes are strangely dry at receiving the news. He's having difficulty remembering to breathe, but he thinks it must be shock. It's absolutely shock. James Bond comes back from everything. He resurrects himself. Q pulls up the SmartBlood program and types in Bond’s information. His tech wouldn't lie.

It doesn't.

There are no life signs coming from the nanobots. Nothing.

He will never see the blue eyes again. He can never flirt again and pretend James is really flirting back. That smirk will never turn his way.

 _Then_ , and only then, does Q finally begin to sob.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments welcome.


End file.
